Seddie Shuffle Story
by KingxLeon21
Summary: This is the story of how Sam and Freddie became Seddie. It is set to music of some songs that I have on file in my music library. Enjoy the Seddie Shuffle sounds liike a stupid dance of some sort . don't let the summary fool ya the story's good. Promise.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: (Insert snarky comment here)I don't own iCarly or any of the songs that are mentioned in this fic.**

What up its KL21 here with something that's been on my mind for a while. This is my first attempt at a shuffle its only five songs instead of what seems to be the customary ten songs. I have others but it seemed right to end it where I ended it. Please read and tell me what you think.

All of these are related and move in order. I have the song title and artist in bold, and the lyrics from the song that inspired the drabbles are in italics.

Now without further ado I give you a Seddie Story Shuffle. Please Read Enjoy and Review Thank you

* * *

Seddie Story Shuffle

**

* * *

**

When Can I See You Again – Babyface

_I hear what saying even if it's not makin sense.  
So when can I see you again?_

Seven Year old Freddie walks to the playground at the park.

"Be careful to not get sand in your trousers Sweetie." Mrs. Benson yelled from a park bench. "and watch out for ticks hiding on the slide… and stay away from the monkey bars and swings and the jungle gym."

"Okay Mommy." Freddie waved at his mother and noticed that there was no sand in the park aside from the sand box. With all of the restrictions all he could do was go on the merry-go-round or one of those weird spring horse things that rock back and forth. He gets on the merry-go-round and pushes off with his legs. He spins around and around until all of a sudden the ride stops and he flies off and lands on the wood chips. "Ow…" He looks up for the reason his ride was interrupted. His sights fall on a girl with blond hair and blue eyes, smirking at him triumphantly. "Hey why'd you do that?" He asked, surprising himself at how he was able to confront this complete stranger.

"Because I wanna get on." This was all she said as she said as she began to push off and start her ride.

He gained a look of defiance. His mother had always told him that fighting was bad but this was the only enjoyable thing to do and something told him that he shouldn't give it up without a fight. He walks over and sticks out his hand. The merry-go-round jerks to a stop and the girl flies off in a similar fashion. Freddie returns the smirk. She gets up and looks him up and down. _He's alright but I can't let this just stand._ She thought, pondering how to handle this situation. _No, I'm goin to have to make him pay._ "What's your name kid?" She asks in a biting tone.

"I'm Fredward but you can call me…" Freddie starts but he's cut off

"Whatever Fred-Nub," Freddie scrunches up his face at his new nickname, "I'm Sam and from this moment on I can either be your new worst nightmare or we can just agree that I own this merry-go-round and our story can end here and we never see each other again." Sam threw her best glare at him.

He pondered her proposal, he generally didn't like confrontation. This time, however, felt different. He felt a charge when she gave him the choice. He liked the feeling. It didn't feel like an ultimatum, it felt more like a challenge. And despite a part of him saying that hit was the worst idea ever thought in the history of mankind (at least as far as he knew), he accepted her challenge. "Fine, when can I see you again?"

**

* * *

**

Cold – Crossfade

_I never really wanted you to go  
there's so many things you should have known  
I guess for me there's just no hope  
I never meant to be so cold_

"You know what Sam?" Freddie, now fifteen years of age, was beside himself in anger "I'm sick and tired of the way you treat me."

"What are you talkin about Fred-Nerd?" Sam, who was one year older, feigned ignorance even though she knew why he was upset. She always knew. She was always the cause.

"I've always forgiven you even if you didn't apologize I've always forgiven you." He walks over rot his tech-cart and points at his laptop "You've attacked my most precious of possessions, never apologized, but I've forgiven you," He stepped from behind his cart and pointed to the red stain on his shirt, "You've attacked my clothing but I've always excused this," He raises his sleeve and shows her the bruise on his arm. "You've attacked my body, but I always let it go," He walks over to the door of the iCarly studio and turns to look at Sam now in a shocked silence. "But I never imagined that you would stoop so low as to say anything about my father. That is unforgivable Sam…" He turns and walks out of the studio.

Sam follows as they race past Carly and out of the door to the hallway "Freddie wait."

"Why? This is what you wanted right?" Freddie stares her down in the hallway, "Well you got it, I'm gone, and you will never see me again." Freddie slams his door and Sam is left outside.

"Freddie I never really wanted you to go. I never meant to be so… cold." She continues, in her mind she is just clearing her head but she has no idea that Freddie is just on the other side of the door listening. "This time I pushed too hard and I'm sorry. Every time I told you that I didn't want you around I'm sorry. Freddie I…" The door opens and Sam is face to face with, not only Freddie, but also with the realization that he heard every word that she just said and she couldn't take them back.

"You what Sam?" Freddie felt that he knew what she wanted to say. He knew what he wanted her to say. Their eyes meet.

Sam started to panic. She couldn't say it now, she wasn't ready yet. "I… apologize, I figure it's time for me to start fresh again." Sam smiled hopefully with her eyes pleading to be forgiven.

Freddie smiles at her "See you tomorrow Sam." He turns and goes into his apartment and Sam goes back into her best friend's apartment.

**

* * *

**

Hate That I Love You – Rihanna ft. Ne-Yo

_I just can't let you go,  
but I hate that I love you so_

Sam walks to Carly's apartment to await her ride to school.

_I can't believe that I almost told the dork that I loved him. I can't love him; he's a Freddie and a Sam Puckett can't love a Fredward Benson it's not natural. I mean, I hate everything about him. I hate his dorky laptop, I hate his dorky face, I hate his dorky striped shirts – ugh stripes – I hate his dorky mother, I hate his dorky smirk, I hate his dorky smile, I hate his dorky hair, I hate Fredward Benson and that's the way it should be. But it doesn't feel that way anymore. Why doesn't it feel that way anymore? Why did I apologize? Why did I want him to stay in my life? Why did he want to stay? AGHHH. Why do I love Fredward Benson?_

She arrives at the Shay's apartment and goes inside. Meanwhile, across the hall, Freddie got ready to go to school.

_I can't believe that I wanted her to say she loves me, I can't believe that I so willingly wanted to stay around for more of her unrelenting torment. She makes every part of my day as difficult as she can. And she does it just because she can. What's worse is that she is the only one who makes me that mad and yet she always does something to make me forget that I was mad at her, or at least, forget what I was upset about. I wonder if she knows she has this power or if she just uses it unconsciously. I hate her. I hate how she makes me feel every emotion and its opposite all at the same time. One day my heart will explode and I'll be gone forever and she probably won't even stick around to clean me off of the walls. Why did fate choose me to be in love with Sam? Fate is one cruel bastard indeed._

He walks across the hall and spots said object of his never-ending pain and bewilderment sitting on the couch.

She looks up and notices him walking in, "Nerd." She greets him

"Demon." He greets back and sits next to her on the couch and sighs in defeat _I hate that I love you._

**

* * *

**

Whoknows – Musiq Soulchild

_Who knows what  
may happen  
if we act on  
our attraction_

Going into their senior year in high school the summer is winding down. Sam had coerced Freddie into taking her back to school shopping with him. Her list consisted of fat cakes, beef jerky, and a new microwave for her locker. After a very spirited ride to the Bushwell Plaza, Sam stopped Freddie outside of the building. She opened her mouth to say something but she couldn't find any words to say what was on her mind. _Just tell him, it shouldn't be this hard._

All of a sudden Freddie spoke, "How bout a date Sam?" Sam couldn't believe the bluntness of his request. It was as if he didn't care about what would happen to him or their futures.

Sam did though. Lately it was all she thought about and quite frankly it was the only thing keeping her from asking first. "What if it doesn't work out? What if we find out that we don't like each other that way?" This wasn't entirely true. She knew how she felt about Freddie. She loved him but if he didn't love her back then she would be crushed even if it was just Freddork.

"Sam, just go with me on a date and if it doesn't work out then we will always be friends. Things will go back to how they were; with you hating me and me sadly attempting to fight back." He said this with a smirk so that his face didn't betray his true feelings, which were similar to Sam's.

"What if it works?" Sam asked with a new set of worries.

Freddie shrugged, "I don't know what would happen… but I do know that if it does work then I'll be there with you to face the unknown." He looked over at Sam, "and if it doesn't work then I'll still be there to face the known." She chuckled at this and agreed to a date.

**

* * *

**

Heaven Sent – Hinder

_Never saw the chemistry  
that was there with you and me  
it's been a long time coming_

They lay on the hood of Freddie's car that he had driven up to some secluded area away from the lights of the city. They were free to get lost in their thoughts. School started tomorrow. They would walk into Ridgeway high a new couple. Sure they were both scared. They were scared enough that if they were with anyone else they would have decided that it was better to remain friends. But they weren't giving this up. They had been dating for two weeks and while you couldn't tell from the outside; they've never been happier. They still fought and they still bickered and occasionally Sam would ruin one of Freddie's favorite shirts. But they were happy.

Carly, Valerie, Shannon; none of them could make him feel the way he was feeling now. Jonah, Shane, Pete; all paled in comparison to the way Sam felt about Freddie.

Looking back on their relationship they couldn't see how they never saw what, apparently, everyone else saw. They were in fact perfect for each other. When Sam would get out of control and threaten to beat up strangers Freddie would say something that Sam found dorky or annoying (which was basically anything that he said) and turn Sam's attention to him. Whenever Freddie was feeling gloomy about anything (usually his computers or his mother) Sam would damage something of his or insult him and he would be in a lively argument in no time.

As far as Sam was concerned the chemistry between her and Freddie was the same as normal chemistry. She didn't understand it but it worked and that was all that really mattered.

Freddie interrupts their silence "I wonder how long we've actually felt this way… about each other."

Sam rolls her yes and sighs in frustration at having her peace ruined by nerd talk, "Shut up Benson." And with that she closed her eyes and moved closer to Freddie, resting her head on his shoulder and placing an arm around him. She felt this way for a long time. She's known that Freddie was one of a kind since he accepted her challenge ten years ago.

* * *

There you have it my first shuffle. Should there be another. Like I said earlier there were others that I wrote that relate to this story but it felt right to end the story here. If you feel differently please tell me and I'll add the others or even write a whole new set of shuffle drabbles. If you think that I should stay out of this territory then let me know that as well. I don't wanna go around putting up crap and wasting the time of you guys, the readers.

Regardless of whether or not you decide to review (I hope you do) I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
Until my next post (or update, depending on reviews) Deuces  
KL21


	2. Chapter 2

This is the second part of the Seddie Story. Which means that the same rules apply as the first chapter.

That's that and now I give you the second part of the Seddie Story Shuffle

* * *

Seddie Shuffle Story pt.2

**Goodbye – Jagged Edge**

_Have you ever been in a  
situation where  
the best thing you could do  
was the hardest thing you've ever done  
But you try to do what's right_

She sat in her room after a long day. She had a lot to think about. _I love him… that's why I have to do this. _She retrieves her phone from her pocket and scrolls through her contacts. _It has to be this way. He can't move forward if I'm always dragging him down. Graduation is coming up soon and I know he's already received a lot of acceptance letters from a lot of schools. He'll be moving on to a better school where a better girl would be waiting for him. This is destiny… the destiny of all high school relationships. We have to go our separate ways. This is for the best. _She selects his name from the list of contacts.

She sends him a text '_Freddie we have to talk but we can't do it over the phone. We have to talk face to face.'_ She puts the phone back in her pocket.

She lies in her bed and stares at the ceiling. _I just hope that I'll be able to go through with this. I have to avoid looking into his eyes or I'm done for._ She took a deep breath and drifted off to an uneasy sleep.

The next morning she stood by his locker waiting for him. _Where is he? This is just making it harder than it already is._ The bell rings and he is a no show. She head to class and goes on with the rest of her day. The end of school arrives and there has been no sign of Freddie. She skips her trip to her locker and goes to his apartment.

She sees him sitting on the fire escape. He is just staring off at the street. She doesn't have to ask. She knows that he got her message. She takes a deep breath. _I have to do this because…_ She walks over to him and he looks up at her and smiles. She can't help but think of how much she loves him and then she remembers why she has to do this. She's doing it because she loves him and he would be better off. _This is the right thing to do._

**Here Comes Goodbye – Rascal Flatts**

_Here comes the pain  
Here comes me wishin' things  
had never changed  
and you were back here in my arms tonight  
Here comes goodbye_

Freddie had skipped school. It wasn't something he would normally do but he didn't feel like himself. Even if he had gone he wouldn't have been able to focus on his classes. He had gotten a text from Sam saying that they needed to talk face to face. That never meant anything good and Freddie was no fool with graduation looming in the near future, he knew what this was about.

He heard a knock on the window but he knew she was there he just wanted to hold it off a little while longer. He looks up at her and smiles with a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"Hey, Fredward." He cringed slightly at the mention of his real name.

"Hey." He turns his gaze back out over the city.

Sam starts in with her explanation of why she is doing what she's doing. But it might as well be in Greek because Freddie isn't even listening. He doesn't want it to be true at all. _Why does she feel like she has to do this? Is it because of graduation or is there some underlying reason?_ He listens to her for a while and he can here the pain in her voice. _No there is no other reason. She is doing this because of graduation…she is doing it for me. Why does it have to change? Why can't I still be with her? I don't need to go to some Ivy League school. That isn't what would make me happy… she is the only one that can make me happy._ She pauses he notices that she hasn't said goodbye yet but he knows Sam. she has convinced herself that this needed to be done and it would. She looks down to the ground and starts to cry into her hands. He grabs her and holds her and rocks her in an effort to calm her down. _I'd give anything for you to see this my way just this once. I'd give anything to stay like this forever. I'd give anything to hold on to her forever and never let her go._

He hates seeing her cry and he knows that her mind is made up about the matter. He looks at her crying in his arms. _If she is willing to go through this, then I will have to push through it for her. I will go and I will be the best that I can be…but only because of her; only because she is sitting here crying her eyes out over my welfare; only because I love her. I'll say goodbye for now. _

**Loneliness – Babyface**

_I miss your face  
I miss your kiss  
I even miss the arguments._

Freddie sat up late during the night, staring out of his window of his dorm room. He left her shortly after they had graduated. It had been almost 5 months since then and he can still see her as clearly as if she had been standing in front him. he missed everything about her He missed the vacant expression she would wear when she was bored. He missed the way she could look furious without scrunching up her face. He missed the fire that always seemed to burn behind her eyes. He missed her smirk of triumph that she would get after successfully torturing him (or some other nerd). He missed that smile of hers. She wore it most proudly whenever she was doing iCarly but on the rarest of occasions he made her put on that smile of hers. They say a person can have a million dollar smile well to Freddie hers was priceless.

He also missed her kisses. He misses every kiss he's ever gotten from her even the awkward first kiss. At that moment she left herself open to Freddie. She wasn't the regular guarded Sam that she always portrayed herself to be. On the fire escape she let her guard down, and she, if only for a moment, trusted Freddie with her heart. She could've said that she was lying to protect him but that's not what she said. She admitted to never having her first kiss. There was no passion behind the kiss but there was something more important. Behind that kiss there was a, sort of, unspoken covenant that they would always be there for one another.

But the one thing he missed more than the kisses were his arguments with her. When they fought he didn't feel fear he felt challenged. When she was messing with him he had her undivided attention. Above all it was fun arguing with her. It never mattered what they were arguing about. The only thing that mattered was that she was focused entirely on him.

_I can't stay here anymore. I'm unhappy. My heart isn't here. My heart is wherever she is. Hopefully you'll forgive me but this has to be done._ He thought as he boarded the plane back to Seattle.

**Missing You – Case**

_Drivin round thought I saw you pass me  
my rear view mirror's playin tricks on me  
'cause you fade away _

Sam didn't go to her class today. I guess old habits do die hard. But she didn't always skip; just on the days when she knew she wouldn't be able to concentrate on her work. She just drove. She didn't know where she was going but she drove anyway.

She found herself around Seattle. She found herself driving past Inside out Burger. She found herself at her old house she shared with her mother. She found herself in front of Ridgeway. She found herself driving past the park. She found herself in front of the Groovy Smoothie a chuckle slips past her lips. Being in front of the Groovy Smoothie means that she would soon find… She stops her car and gets out.

She looks up at the best times of her life. She looks up at the best place of her life. She looks up at the Bushwell Plaza. She looks up at the fire escape and smiles. She gets back into her car and continues to drive. She should get back to campus but something won't let her so she continues driving going wherever the steering wheel decides to take her.

She finds herself at the airport. She wonders why she's at the airport and then the strangest thing happens. She double checks her mirror just to make sure. _There's no way._ She stops her car right in the middle of traffic. The angry honks of the other cars were all nothing more than background noise. The angry insults that were hurled at her fell upon deaf ears as she focused on what she thought was impossible. _That couldn't have been him._ She gets back in her car.

She heads back to the campus and thinks of her journey down memory lane. _He must've led me on this trip._ She didn't just find her self driving around Seattle… _He led me back to our home._ She didn't just find at Inside out Burger… _He led me back to where we had our first date._ She smiled at this thought.

She didn't just find herself outside of her mother's old house… _He led me back to where we had our first kiss as a couple._

She reached her dorm and went up the steps to her room.

She didn't just find herself in front of Ridgeway… _He led me back to where we shared our greatest memories… they better still be his greatest memories. If he got new memories I swear I'll beat em out of his head. _

She lay on her bed.

She didn't just find herself at the park... _He led me to the spot where we first met._ She stood up and walked to her window. _He led me back to the Bushwell Plaza. He directed my eyes up to that fire escape. He gave me another chance to relive that one moment that changed our relationship forever. We fought it but I don't think that either of us was tryin' that hard to keep our relationship from changing._ Then a sudden thought rushed to her mind that still confused her. _Why would he lead me to the airport? I wasn't there when he left. I couldn't handle it I might've broken down. So I sent him a goodbye letter through Carly and stayed home. _She stared out of her window wishing that the dorms had fire escapes. _I miss you Freddie._ Then her phone started to buzz in her packet. The text was from Freddie.

_Guess who's home? I need a ride. Could you pick me up?_

She laughed to herself at how creepy this was but she didn't mind. She knew, now, why he led her to the airport. She smiled and grabbed her jacket.

**Home – Daughtry**

_I'm goin Home  
To the place where I belong,  
where your love has always been enough for me._

He stood at the airport and waited for someone to pick him up. He had texted Sam but he wasn't sure if she would come. After all she didn't come to see him off. But when he had closed his eyes He heard her voice "Freddie." He looked up and nothing about her had changed. She had the same long hair, the same Capri (sorry if I spelt that wrong) pants, the same converse sneakers. She was the same girl he had fallen for, and was still in love, with. His breath caught in his throat. The first thing he could think to do was apologize for being there in the first place.

"Sam I'm sorry but I couldn't do it anymore." She looked at him as if he had just started speaking Italian. "I know that you just wanted me to be happy but I couldn't be happy knowing that you weren't there with me." He breathed a little when Sam started to say something but when she didn't he continued. "I know you thought that you were doing what was best for me but the truth is that it was no good. Being over at NYU wasn't going to work. It was never going to feel right for me to be over there. It was never gonna feel like home." He looked at her and she looked back at him with an unreadable expression, "Despite what you think, I don't belong over there. I belong with you." He looked at Sam and now he was practically begging her to say something.

"Freddie I…" She saw the look on his face and looked away, "I met someone else." He face fell. His entire world broke apart in that one moment and at that one sentence. He fell back to his seat and stared at the ground.

Smiling, Sam went and stood behind him. She placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and when he did she brought her face down and met his lips. Taken by surprise and quite confused, Freddie had no choice but to let his instincts take over. He kissed her back and tried to reach up and grab Sam's shoulders. In his awkward position he wrapped his hands around the back of her neck and her arms wrapped around his neck and rested on his chest.

Their lips danced for a couple of seconds and then they broke apart. Sam Hopped over the chair to Freddie's right and looked at him to take in his flabbergasted expression. She started to chuckle a bit. "Freddie did you seriously think that I would meet another tech dork to replace the one I already had." With these words Freddie got up and smiled at Sam. They walked to her car.

It was all a trick, a Sam Puckett Original. She had done it just to watch him squirm she really was still the same old Sam. but that was enough for Freddie. "How did you know you still had me?" If she was going to act the same then he would have to try to keep up.

Just as he expected she didn't skip a beat. "Mama knows her Fredifer." came her simple answer, along with smug tone of victory and the smirk to match. She's still Sam: The same Sam he pretended to hate for the majority of middle school, the same Sam that stole his lunch since they started eating lunch together, the same Sam that knew that a good argument was better than therapy for him, the same Sam that had caused him pain since their first encounter at the park.

She was Sam, the one and only, and she had always been enough for him; ever since he accepted her challenge and asked her 'When can I see you again?' all of those years ago.

* * *

There you have it, the end of the Seddie Story Shuffle. Still sounds like some kinda retarded dance. But I digress. Review and tell me what you think. I feel like I kinda cheated by justifying plot holes and time jumps by saying that the songs had to match but I suppose that is a minor problem. Heck for some of you it may not be a problem at all. But this is all just my own speculation please let me know what you think.

I'm sorry for the kinda scattered ending I swear it made sense when I typed it and rereading it sounded funny but I couldn't think of anything to replace it. Sorry for that.

Before I go, I just remembered that I never thanked all of the people that read my story iPromise. And a special thanks to KeyLimePie14 for reading and reviewing every chapter and you were also the first person to add me as one of your favorite authors that made me feel good about myself (so don't tell me if it was a mistake lol jk). And also thanks to XxLucyP5xX formerly Cassie Green for your reviews to every chapter (I think it was every chapter). Thank you all who read and reviewed that story they gave me a lot of drive to keep going with it.

Thank you those of you who take the time to read this story. It really means a lot. And I hope you take the time to review.

Regardless of whether or not you decide to review (I hope you do) I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
Until my next post (or update, depending on reviews) Deuces  
KL21


End file.
